The Power of Darkness
by hikarinyx
Summary: A world without any murderer ,theives and corrupt politicians, would you like to live in this kind of world? If yes, then we shall create it. We are the Center of Light and we will do everything to create the world that you wish to live in. We shall eliminate the darkness in everyone's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Power of Darkness is a collaboration between Cutefairy78, Josh-Son of Hyperion, Storm Wolf, and Archie Scotts. Sadly the other authors are not part of this site but instead of .com. If you wish to know more about them just visit the site.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rick Riordan's characters or his ideas.**

**Chapter 1- by Hikarinyx.**

In the middle of the night, a lot of things happen. According to legends, during the night mystical creatures room the earth and eat children to satisfy their hunger. I am not one of those who believes these strange legends, but one night changed me.

I am your typical normal adult. I go to work from 8am and go home around 9pm. Unlike other adults, I don't have a love life, which basically means I have to much free time on my hands. One night, my friend asked me a favor. Apparently, he got involved in some kind of mafia. He owe them a lot of money and now that he had saved enough, he wants me to accompany him. A normal typical adult would had said no, but I never had a single adventure in my life. I wanted to experience whats its like to be part of something.

The meeting is to happen at the central parl, exactly 10 o'clock in the evening. My friend and I decided to come early. The members of the mafia was 10 minutes late. My friend gave them the money. I was kind of disappointed as I saw them planing to leave after getting the money. That was until the man farthest to the two of us suddenly collapse. The members of the mafia started to panic, they reach of their guns and try to find their predator. At the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow running around, the mafia members seem to see it to, as they aim their guns at the moving shadow, but the shadow was to fast. One by one they fell, until the there was only one man standing.

"What are you?" The mafia member asked agrily. The shadow stopped moving, for a moment and it was as if it smiled. "You shall pay for your sins. All the darkness must be destroyed." I was shocked to hear a human voice coming from the shadow. It attacked the final member and soon it was gone as if it never existed. My friend and I quickly ran away. The very next day I heard from the news that the mafia that my friend was associated with was caught.

Until now I still visit that park every single night. Trying to relive that excitement that I felt that night. I never the shadow ever again, but I do believe that it whatever it is or whoever it is, It is trying to stop all the madness in this world.

In this world, there are different kinds of species. There are those that we call the_homo sapiens_ or humans in simplier terms. I do wonder if humans are called homo sapiens, are demigods still considered as _homo sapiens_? My name is Anya Sky, I am your typical daughter of Athena but unlike many, I do not stay and restrict myself inside Camp half-blood. I love walking around with just my backpack and enjoying nature as we know it. Lately though, I had not been walking around.

There was a rumor about a demigod who controls monsters to kill other demigods. I do not know why he or she is doing this though, it sounds so unreasonable. As much as I hate the said demigod, I can not help but admire his or her stragitic skills. I had seen him or her lurking around behind the trees as he/she orders the monsters to kill two untrained demigods.

For days, I had been trying to stay hidden, trying not to grab anyone's attention towards me. Sadly, the monsters was able to tracked me down. In a matter of minutes I was surrounded. Five empousas circled around me. They were eager to kill me and drink my blood. I kissed my magic ring, the ring removed itself from my finger and slowly it turned itself into a dagger. I waited for them to attacked, but before any of them could even get near me, the five of them turned to dust.

"Tha- " I was trying to say thank you to the man that saved me, but sadly he does not appreciate my thanks, as she points her bow and arrows at me. It was glowing purple, as if it was wrapped with savior has black hair and pircing silver was a whole lot beautiful than your ordinary girl.

"I saw you three days ago, you let those two demigods die. There is darkness in your heart. As much as I want to kill you, I am not allowed to, just remember this Anya Sky, the Center of Light shall destroy all the darkness in everyone's heart.

**Thank You for reading, if you would be so kind please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Hikarinyx here! Here's chapter 2 of the Power of Darkness! As I had told you on the first chapter this is a collaboration, also we do not own Rick Riordan's characters.**

**Chapter 2 by Josh Son of Hyperion.**

**Diana's P.O.V**

It was 10 AM, and I have been plotting, using my magic to see anymore lawbreakers, especially mafias. I was so busy working on my next plot that I don't really focus on specifically remembering those people.

I did my regular stretching, and along with my members. But I took the morning training a couple of steps further, such as punching carbon steel walls in one punch, punching a hole in it. There's a running track where the members can run around, practicing their endurance and speed. I occasionally ran with them.

In the first hour, I did my extremely vigorous training, such as power jumping, power sprinting, power swimming, and many others. Then, we did pull ups. Most of them did quite well in the pull ups category, and I have to say that I did the most.

After an extremely strenuous 2 hour exercise, the members of Center of Light were already drenched in sweat, but I barely got only two drops of sweat from my forehead. They were heaving their breaths as I joined them for breakfast.

Anyways, Carel prepared us breakfast and as usual, it's a buffet, an all you can eat type of thing. We sat down and started to eat. I grabbed a meat sushi and eat it.

I called down the other members of the Center of Light. I have spotted another mafia about to rob a bank as I already tapped on their comms.

"Yes, dear?" Carel was the first one to arrive beside me, since he is the co-leader. I always find him annoying with his gestures in order to attract my attention.

I ignored him, and continued to wait until the others came, and as soon as they came, I briefed them immediately.

"We have a mission. This one is serious. I've just intercepted a transmission from a mafia and they are planning to rob a bank."

"Umm... which bank?" Amethyst asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Listen..." I said, as I held a magic radio that shows the mafias are talking to one another.

"...don't care about your problems! You will rob the Charity bank at Jersey 32nd street now or kiss a goodbye, do you understand?!" One of them said as I presume him to be the boss.

"Yes, boss." The others said, as they drive away. Using magic that I have learnt from the past few years, I held onto the speaker, closed my eyes and tried to see through their radios. I saw them driving a white boxcar, and inside the boxcar, there are several other mafias with C4s strapped to their chests. Suicide bombers. I have to be very careful around them as their tactics are simple: Go near a person and push a button and you die with them.

I released the radio and Carel smiled at me. "You know, you're gorgeous every time you do that."

"Save it for later, Carel." I glared at him. After a few seconds, I continued the briefing. "Anyways, we better get there as soon as possible."

So we got a car that can fit 5 people. Carel is going to drive us there, while us, the Center of Light, is going to ambush the mafia. Meanwhile, I will be turning invisible to kill any mafias that tried to run away.

We entered the car, and Carel started the engine and we're off to prevent the bank robbery from happening.

Carel drove as I gave him the coordinates on the GPS, and we drove through the streets, avoiding cars and traffics as we race to intercept the mafia with the boxcar.

As soon as we saw the target, I double-checked to see if it really is the mafia, and after I confirmed it was really the mafia who's driving the box car, I gave the command to intercept and disarm the mafias and interrogated them before killing them.

As soon as we had the target, we intercepted the target and they both went forward to grab the mafias steering the wheel, while I ripped apart the doors used for the back of the boxcar and fired an explosive arrow that made the box explode.

The four had gotten hold the two mafias that were on the front seat, and they were yelling at us to let them go. I ordered them to be searched first, and we found some kind of microphone, and they showed me the microphones, and I disconnected the cable and crushed it under my feet. After they are searched meticulously, I ordered them to be taken to a garage just 2 kilometers away from our base.

**Did you like it? Review and give us your thoughts and comments! We will be sure to take note of them:)**


End file.
